Kyle Tappiron
Kyliloin "Kyle" Lacey Tappiron is a minor character, but with an important influence towards the series' plot and gets a more major role since Season 6. He's the quadruplets' biological father who disappeared 15 years ago in a trip in order to search and find the Holy Grail and another searched artifacts with magical powers. His identity is revealed in The Confidadtial Secrets and appears in a flashback about his live in Daddy, Daddy, Where are You?. He's finally found somewhere near Amazon River in Dad Trip, in Season 5. History Early Life Kyle was born as the middle of the fourteen children of Jhon and Cauldrane Tappiron, a couple of bohemian "hippie-rockers" who were living in a RV. He was always fascinated by magic and archeology and everytime his parents' RV was stopping near a library, Kyle would definitely go inside and read a book about magic artifacts like the Holy Grail. At some point of his childhood, the Tappirons' RV stopped out near Nicole's house and so they became neighbors. When the families first met, Helen found his parents irresponsable but Victor thought they're awesome. While their parents where disscuting at night, Kyle and Nicole went to the beach, looking at the moon and talking about each other's lives. That day was the start of their friendship. Years later, Kyle met her other friends, including Richard, who became really good buddies during high school. And of course, being their friend, he was also one of Lydia's targets. When Lydia forced Richard to marry her after gradulating the high school (thus preventing him going to college), Kyle and Nicole were revolted (also when she immediately divorced him after finding out she'll have a baby with him), but attended to their wedding just for not making Lydia mad. They married on Valentines Day and almost an year later they had a baby boy named Bradley, later redubbed Fireball. After having Fireball, Kyle went to many adventures, most of them in South America, and brought rare artifacts, including the four gems the quads had to inherit. Sometime after finding out about the second baby (which turns out -too late for him- to be four), he planned to make a trip to a mysterious island which is believed to hide the most powerful magical artifact, the Holy Grail. He called Nicole when he came there but something happened and they lost the connection. That was the last time when she, and also the world, heard something from him, until he was revealed to be living in South America in Dad Trip. Season 5 During the mid-season finale episode Dad Trip, TBA Season 6 TBA TAWOG: Second Generation TBA Appearence Kyle is a tall blue cat with short, a bit messy dark brown hair. His bangs are pointed up and are framing on his forehead, like Martha's bangs (although his hairstyle resembles Barney's). His casual attire, mostly worn when consists of a tan sweater with a darker shade for cuffs and collar and two forest green horizontal stripes, ghost white shirt underneath, dark midnight blue skinny jeans and black moccasins. During his trips, his attire consists of a khaki short-sleeved explorer shirt, khaki shorts, a khaki safari hat and brown boots. Since Dad Trip, he looks like he's in 50s, though he's in 40s. His hair started to turn white, his fur is paler and he has noticeable bags underneath his eyes. His tail seems to be a bit raggedy. After buying some clothes, his casual attire consists of a cornflower blue polo, olive drab pants and dark chocolate moccasins. Personality Trivia Categorie:Characters Categorie:First Generation Characters Categorie:Second Generation Characters